I'll Give You A Few Pointers
by Bellas2silly
Summary: Rocket feels that Stellar needs to learn how to hold her own if there's ever a time that he or the others aren't around, so he trains Stellar a little bit. Then he decides, he wants to earn some cash, so he takes Stellar with him to catch a guy for a huge reward. What will happen! OOOOOH! Description of Stellar in What's A Stripper? Rated T for language and sexual suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm so happy you all like my stories! So here's a little something I whipped up. It also takes place after the movie, but for those of you who haven't seen the movie, there __**will**__ be spoilers in this story. Mostly regarding Groot...but that's seriously about it. Anything else about the movie, don't worry, I don't say a word. Anyways, enjoy! This will be a multiple chapter story, but don't expect too much okay? It's probably gonna be at least three chapters depending on how much I write._

* * *

I smiled as I turned up the speakers. I saw little baby Groot in the pot dancing his little heart out. He seemed like he was having a little fun with the Jackson 5 song. Groot looked up at me and gave me that look that he wanted me to join him. I grabbed the pot he was in and held it in my arms as I danced along to the music. I swung my hips to the beat and hummed along with the music. In one minute, Hooked on a Feeling started to play. Baby Groot smiled wholeheartedly and started waving his hands up as the song progressed. It was one of my favorite songs on Peter's cassette tape.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Rocket looked at me and Groot.

I put the pot on the table and Groot frowned and held out his arms as he gestured for me to pick him up again.

"I was just dancing with Groot..." I blushed. "Why? You wanna dance with us?" I smiled brightly.

"Oh no...I ain't getting mixed up in any of this- -!"

"It's easy! Come on!" I laughed.

I reached down for Rocket and swooped him up in my arms. The song began to change and it was now Come & Get Your Love. I twirled around in circles as Rocket now held onto me for dear life.

"If you drop me, I swear- -"

"You're fine!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Rocket eventually sighed and laid his head on my chest knowing I wasn't letting him go anytime soon.

"Nevermind...I think I like dancin' with yah." Rocket chuckled.

"Huh?"

"You got a nice rack...what can I say?" Rocket snuggled against my chest.

I blushed as Rocket rubbed his face against my boobs. I could feel that strange fluttering and heat in my lower belly. For some reason...I kinda liked it. It felt strange, but addicting. Rocket lifted his head and looked up at me.

"Aww...are you _blushin'_, sweetheart?" Rocket smirked.

Our dancing slowed as I grew breathless.

"I feel weird..." I spoke up.

I sat down with Rocket in my lap.

"You feelin' alright?" Rocket looked at me in concern.

Rocket stood up and put his small paw on my forehead.

"You do feel a little warm. Just sit down. No more dancing for you." Rocket teased.

I made my way over to turn off the music until Rocket stopped me.

"What did I just say, toots? Sit down." Rocket grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to my seat.

"I was gonna turn off the music." I blushed.

"Uh huh..." Rocket looked as if he didn't believe me. "I had a feeling you were gonna dance again like a stripper." He smirked referring to our conversation several weeks ago.

"I do not dance like a stripper." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I dunno...you have a habit of shaking that ass of yours _provocatively_." Rocket teased.

"What?!" I felt my face heat up.

"Relax! I'm just messin' with yah!" Rocket laughed. "Oh god! The look on your face was priceless! Your face is so purple!"

"Shut up!" I glared at him.

Rocket stopped laughing hysterically and looked surprised at the angry look on my face. Instead of backing off though, he continued to tease me.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't, sweetheart?" Rocket smirked.

I continued to glare at Rocket as I actually thought about it. Gamora told me about things she used to do to get back at men that were after one thing (whatever that meant). But I don't think I had it in me to do something like that.

_What if I made Rocket really mad at me? I know how much he likes his personal space..._

I decided to go for it and smiled at Rocket as I inched closer towards him until our faces were an inch apart. Rocket's breath hitched and his demeanor changed instantly. I put my lips right on his ear and blew lightly.

_Was it working? Wow! Gamora was right! It does work! I can feel him shaking._

"If you don't stop being mean to me, I might just get back at you when you least expect it. Understand?" I mumbled.

Rocket groaned softly as he slowly nodded his head. With that, I pulled away from Rocket and gave my attention to Groot. He looked a little impressed and scared of me at the same time. I took Groot in my arms and carried him out of the room. He looked a little thirsty, so I went to get him water.

"One of these days, I'm so gonna jump you. Mark my words, sweetheart..." Rocket grumbled. "I gotta get a grip." He pulled at the hairs on his head in irritation.

* * *

After what seemed like two weeks, Peter decided that we all needed to relax and go drinking. We had all been working hard, training our butts off, and saving people that needed our help.

"So where are we going?" Gamora sighed.

"We've been working too hard. It's time for us to kick back a little." Peter chuckled.

Peter led us to a place much similar to where we met The Collector. It was filled with tons of people of many races and it was loud. We all sat at a table together and got drinks from an employee after Peter waved at him. Before I could reach our table though, I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it- -" The purple man then looked at me in surprise. "I apologize for that. So...you seeing anyone, baby?" The muscular man flexed his muscles.

"Yes actually..." I answered. "I'm with my friends right now."

"Come on, I'll show you a good time." He told me.

"Will we have fun?" I smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah...all kinds of fun..."

**BAM!**

The purple man fell on his back after he was shot with a bolt of plasma energy. I found that it was Rocket who blasted him with one of his favorite guns. The entire place fell silent and I suddenly felt like I was back in that prison.

"HEY! This here is **my** booty!" Rocket slapped my butt. "Anyone who gets in my way better back the fuck off, or I'll _blast_ a **hole** right **_through_** you! GOT IT?!" Rocket held up his huge weapon in emphasis with the 'blast' part.

Rocket grabbed my hand tightly and brought me back to our table. The others looked at Rocket in complete shock.

"You wanna explain why you just did that?" Peter asked.

"I didn't like him." Rocket simply said.

"You can't just blast people!" Peter yelled. "Come on!"

"It's not like I killed him or anything...he's alive." Rocket chuckled.

"Not the point, dude!" Peter argued.

"I saw the man trying to take your sister away. He was defending her." Gamora pinched Peter's arm.

Peter then understood immediately and just nodded at Rocket silently thanking him.

"Let's just relax and have ourselves a drink, yes?" Drax raised his glass.

_Well that's shocking...Drax is...an interesting guy._

Peter sighed in defeat and dropped it as he grabbed a glass and raised it. Soon everyone followed his lead.

"To the Guardians of the Galaxy!" Peter smirked.

We all clinked our glasses together and downed our drinks.

"Drink up, Stellar. Let's see how much you can hold down." Rocket winked at me.

I blushed as I realized he was quoting something he said to me before right when we met in Xandar that one fateful day. All of us were soon having a good time and it finally felt like I belonged. These guys weren't just my friends, they were like my family now.

"I'll be back." I smiled at everyone.

After using the bathroom, I stepped outside for some fresh air.

"Everything alright?"

I saw Rocket come outside with me.

"It was just a little crowded in there..." I said.

I rubbed the sore spot on my butt and Rocket chuckled at this.

"I didn't spank yah too hard did I?" Rocket smiled smugly.

"Why did you slap my butt?" I gave him a look of confusion.

"I saw the way some of those dirt balls were looking at you and Gamora. I know for sure that Gamora can handle herself, but _you_ on the other hand I'd be concerned about." Rocket answered me. "I was just showing them you belonged to me, so they'd back off."

"I'm not some little girl, Rocket." I pouted and folded my arms. "And I don't belong to anyone either."

"I know you're no _girl_. Your fine ass proves that." He smirked. He then grew serious again. "But did you have any idea what that guy meant by a _good time?_ I heard that little conversation he was havin' with you. That guy was trouble, trust me." Rocket said.

"How? I just met him..." I gave him a look of confusion.

"Look...Stellar...guys are after one thing when it comes to a woman like you: sex."

_Oh...so that's what Gamora meant..._

"That guy could have hurt you, you're too trusting towards strangers, sweetheart. You need to be more alert. Peter and the others aren't always gonna be here, I'm not always gonna be around either. You get what I'm saying?" Rocket tried to explain.

I thought hard about what Rocket said, but it just didn't make sense to me. I grew annoyed at myself for not being able to understand.

_Maybe I __**am**__ just stupid..._

"Where would you guys go? You're not leaving me are you?" I felt tears springing my eyes.

I began to fear the worst and started to panic.

"If you guys want me to change, I can! I can be smarter, I promise! I'm sorry!" I cried.

Rocket tensed up and waved his hands around frantically. Rocket wasn't one to be able to deal with a crying woman.

"Nonononononono! That's not what I meant! What I'm trying to tell you is that you need to be ready for any type of situation when none of us are around!" Rocket said.

"...okay." I nodded.

"That's why I'm gonna give you a few pointers." He told me.

"Why are you being so nice?" I gave him a small smile.

"What do you mean _nice?_ I ain't nice to no one!" He grumbled.

"Well you're nice to me...and Groot..." I started.

"Fine...but that's only because you and Groot don't piss me off 24-7." Rocket sighed.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, before going back inside and joining the others again.

* * *

"Wait...you want me to do what?!" I panicked.

"I want you to come at me, toots." Rocket stood tall.

"Why?" I blushed.

"I told yah I was gonna give you some pointers. Peter taught you well, but I'm gonna make you as tough as nails. It's about time someone told you how to _really_ kick some ass. Gamora's gonna help out too. I talked to her yesterday and she agreed to help out." Rocket explained. "Now come at me."

"But I don't want to hurt you." I stared at my feet.

"Being cute isn't gonna get you out of this. Now hurry up!" Rocket was losing his patience.

"But- -"

"No butts! Maybe later! NOW **GO!**" Rocket got into a fighting stance.

I sighed and began to charge at Rocket, running at full speed. Rocket side stepped and tried to tackle me from behind, but I ran up the wall and flipped over behind him. I tried going after him again, but he tackled me to the floor before I had the chance.

_He's quick...I'll give him that._

We rolled around the floor until I was on top of him. I tried pinning his arms down, but he was actually pretty strong.

"I rather like the position we're in right now, sweetheart." Rocket grinned seductively.

I blushed and realized that Rocket had wiggled out of my grasp when I lost concentration and hit my pressure points, so that my arms were now both completely numb. I felt incredibly dizzy as I fell to the floor. Rocket then sat on top of me amused.

"Not bad, toots. You did good on your first try, but **don't** underestimate your opponent...now matter how big or small they are." Rocket told me. "I also know you went easy on me."

"Did...not..." I breathed out.

"You did too and don't deny it. But you did good...I'll tell you what you need to fix when you rest up a bit. I can tell I did a number on yah." Rocket chuckled.

"I'm fine..." I tried sitting up as I regained little feeling in my arms only to fall forward.

Rocket caught me in time and helped me stand on my feet.

"I'll talk to you later, sweetheart. Now let's get you to your room. I'll put you through hell tomorrow." Rocket said.

* * *

After two weeks of intense training with Gamora and Rocket, I really noticed a huge difference in my fighting skills. They not only taught me offense, but several self defense moves that they thought I needed to know as well. I felt powerful and boy was it a good feeling. As I gave Groot more water in his little pot, he gave me a bright smile. He definitely noticed a change in my attitude.

"I am Groot." He spoke.

I giggled at Groot, he sounded like a pixie.

"Thanks for noticing, Groot." I winked at him. "I see you've gotten taller. It's only a matter of time before you're up and about again."

"I am Groot." He smiled brightly.

_Awww. He's like a little kid the way he talks! That's so adorable..._

"I am Groot?" He asked.

"I think Peter is hanging out with Gamora...Drax is...Drax... and I'm not sure where Rocket is. Why?" I replied.

"I am Groot." He answered with a yawn.

"Oh...good. You go ahead and sleep. I'll be on the ship if you need me." I kissed his tiny head and left the room.

I walked around the ship, thinking of something that I needed to do. I was enjoying the silent walk, until I heard someone yell at me.

"Hey, babe! I was just looking for you!" Rocket shouted.

I turned around with my eyes wide.

"SSSSSHHH!" I put my finger to my lips.

"Oh don't you shush me! I wanted to know if- -"

I rolled my eyes as I put my hand over Rocket's muzzle.

"_Groot's trying to sleep, you ding bat._" I whispered.

Rocket nodded and I released him.

"No need to get all touchy, sweetheart. I know how much you love me, but come on..." Rocket smirked.

"What was it you wanted?" I asked.

"Oh right." Rocket got out his touch screen device and showed me a picture of mugshot of a wanted person. "I was thinking I could go after a guy to make a couple of bucks. I could use some help though...that's where you come in, sweets."

"You want me to help catch this guy with you? He looks tough..." I glanced at the picture.

Rocket turned the device off and put it away.

"I'll give you a treat." He winked at me.

"What kind?" I gave him a look of suspicion.

"The kind that ladies love."

"Chocolate?" I raised an eyebrow.

_I remember Peter got us chocolate once...it was soooo good._

"Chocolate? What the hell's chocolate? Alright fine, I'll split the money with you." Rocket sighed in defeat.

"Okay, sure." I smiled.

"Go pack yourself some clothes. This trip is gonna be a week long." Rocket told me. "And don't worry about your brother. I got it covered."

* * *

"**_Incoming transmission. Accept?_**"

Rocket scrunched his face in confusion and hesitantly accepted the transmission.

"_Rocket, where exactly are you and my sister right now?_" Peter's face appeared in a projection in front of him.

_Peter looked pissed...great..._

"About half way across the galaxy...why?" Rocket nonchalantly replied.

"_WHAT?!_"

Rocket nearly jolted out of his seat and lost control of the small ship because of Peter. But luckily, Rocket managed to keep it cool.

"We're just gonna earn a little money is all, Quill. No need to have your panties twisted in a bunch." Rocket rolled his eyes.

"_Where's Stellar?_" Peter glared at Rocket.

"Sleeping like a baby." Rocket returned Peter's glare. "Relax, Quill. You can't baby the woman all the fucking time. Stellar will be fine, I'll make sure of it."

"If I find even one scratch on her- -"

"I'm not guaranteeing that she won't get hurt, but I'll make sure she lives. That good enough?" Rocket raised an eyebrow. "Let's be realistic, Quill..."

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose in attempt to remain calm.

"_Alright, if she's severely injured, I'm kicking your ass._" Peter spat out.

"And I'll gladly let you, _Starship_." Rocket smirked as he mocked him.

"_It's __**Starlord**__! Say it with me! STAR. LORD._" Peter grew angry. "_It's not that freaking hard!_"

Rocket laughed as he put the ship in auto pilot.

"I'm just messin' with yah, Quill. Don't worry though...Stellar will be fine." Rocket grew serious.

"_She better be..._"

"You're lack of faith in me hurts, _Star Wars_." Rocket feigned a hurt expression.

"_One: Star Wars is a good fucking movie. Two: It's Starlord. __**Again**__. and Three:_"

Peter's eye twitched in irritation. Rocket loved pushing his buttons, Quill was just too easy to mess with. Both siblings were easy to mess with.

"_Just keep Stellar safe, or you'll find a boot up your ass in the near future._" Peter glared at him.

With that, the transmission ended.

_This is gonna be a fun trip..._

* * *

_Well I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think! Please be nice! I love you guys! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so glad you all like my GOTG stories. I love you guys so much, like seriously! Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me. :)_

* * *

"Alright...you see that brute there?" Rocket asked.

We both acted natural and looked at the guy we were after from a distance.

_He seemed shifty...really shifty._

"Yeah...I see him..." I replied.

"As much as I wanna go grab him right now, we can't. He's really paranoid considering he just broke out of prison from what intel I've gathered, he thinks that he's gonna be found out and turned in, so he's tryin' to lay low...we have to strike when he won't expect it. This type of job requires time and patience..." Rocket said.

"Which you don't have..." I pointed out.

"Heh heh...cute. Very cute..." Rocket glared at me playfully. "We're gonna keep an eye on this idiot. If we know his schedule well enough and just lay back for a few days, we'll probably have a better chance at catchin' him." Rocket finished. "And knowing how nuts your brother is...I'm gonna try to make sure we're only gone a week, so we'll wait four days before catching him and gettin' our reward money."

"Sounds good." I sighed into my cup of water.

"You okay, doll face?" Rocket asked. "You not up for this?"

"It's not that...I just...I wish Peter didn't worry about me so much. He still sees me as that girl he found on an abandoned planet..." I frowned.

"Peter's protective of you is all. He'll get over this, don't worry." Rocket put his paw on top of mine. "And if he disowns you, you're always welcome to stay with me."

_Gee, thanks Rocket...just when I was feeling better..._

I glanced at Rocket and saw that teasing grin on his face.

"Thanks." I chuckled.

"Anytime, sweetheart." Rocket winked at me.

"So why do you always call me sweetheart?" I asked.

Rocket sat up straight with his arms folded and averted his eyes.

"Cause I can..." He mumbled.

"Really? That's the answer you're going with?" I pursed my lips.

"Why do you wanna know?" Rocket folded his arms.

"I'm just curious is all...can you blame me?"

"Nope..." Rocket pretended to yawn. "Oh man, am I gettin' tired. We should go get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow. Let's head back to the ship, we're done here for today."

"Don't change the subject, Rocket. It was just a question. If you didn't want to answer, you could have just told me." I glared at him.

I got up from my spot and started walking through the city, trying to get back to the ship and hide underneath the covers on my cot.

_Why was I so frustrated with Rocket? He just...gets under my skin! But I don't know why!_

Someone jumped on my back and I almost freaked out, but then quickly realized it was Rocket.

"Would you just relax, toots?!"

"What the hell?!" I shrieked.

Rocket jumped off of my back and grabbed my hand to stop me from walking.

"I call you sweetheart because I **like** you, alright?!" Rocket blurted out.

I froze and stared at Rocket.

"I like you too, but I don't call you names."

I noticed Rocket look a little disappointed and for a brief second I felt guilty.

_Did I just make him sad? What did I do?_

"...it's just a nickname, Stellar..." Rocket gave me a sad smile. "Let's get back to the ship alright?"

Rocket grabbed my hand again and we walked back to the ship together.

* * *

The past few days were tiring, just watching this guy we were after. I still didn't even know his name for crying out loud. Rocket was really secrete with this stuff.

_It was annoying! _

"I can't take this anymore! I just decided that I don't like waiting!" I pouted.

"You need to relax. I told yah this stuff takes time." Rocket told me.

I thought this would be a huge role reversal. I can't believe _**I'm**_ the first one to crack.

"But I'm so bored..." I whined. "I wish I took Peter's walkman with me."

"What? That music player thing? The last thing I need right now is you dancing like a stripper!" Rocket teased.

"Would you _stop_ saying that?" I glared at him.

"Well I can't help that you dance like a stripper!" He laughed.

"Don't make me hug you." I threatened him.

Rocket ceased his laughter, tensed up, and then grew serious.

"You _wouldn't_..." His eyes widened.

"Oh I would. Stop calling me a stripper and I might just spare you." I said.

"I'll cut it out for now...no need to tell me twice, sweetheart." Rocket turned his back to me and started tinkering with some new machine he was making.

_Tell you twice?! I tell you all the time!_

"When can we finally go after this guy?" I sighed in frustration.

"And when will you just relax?!" He retorted. "The guy is starting to cool off, he thinks no one is onto him right now...if we go after him now, we'll only scare him away. This guy is quick and dangerous, Stellar." Rocket snapped.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled softly. "I'm just getting a little stir-crazy being in this ship..."

Rocket sighed and put down the wrench he had in his hand and came over to me.

"...we could...go out for a drink, if that's somethin' you'd feel like doing." Rocket suggested.

"We don't have to. I can tell you really wanna finish building...whatever that is...I can think of something to do here..." I pointed at his newest invention.

"I don't know what you mean, sweetheart. I'm taking a break." Rocket smirked and held out his hand/paw. "Wanna accompany me for a drink, toots?"

I smiled at Rocket and let him hold my hand.

"I'd be honored." I let out a laugh.

* * *

"Rocket...where're you from?" I asked.

"What?" He glanced up at me.

"Where you from? I mean...I wanna getta know you a lil' bit." I smiled at him.

Rocket looked uncomfortable and averted my gaze.

"I'd rather not get into tha' right now, sweetheart." Rocket murmured softly.

"I'm sorry...did I do somethin' wrong?" I frowned.

"It's not you, I jus' have a...dark past let's jus' say. My life's been one fucked up mess since the beginnin'." Rocket slurred.

"Well, if it's any consolation... I though' I was the only person alive...I was always alone. I don' even remember much about my childhood. I was jus' on that planet by myself fer as long as I can remember..." I admitted.

"Why'd you tell me tha', sweetheart?" Rocket looked as if he didn't know what to really say.

"I never really spoke about tha'...not even to Peter..." I realized. "I guess I jus' felt like sharing...this drink really makes me unawares of wha' I say out loud..." I snorted.

It seemed like hours before Rocket finally spoke up again.

"I was experimented on." Rocket confessed.

I gave him a look of surprise.

"I wasn't even like this before...I was just some animal...those bastards took me and did so much shit to me. Made me like _this_..." Rocket stared at me with sad eyes. "You've got no idea what it's like bein' put together and taken apart **over** **and** **over**...I think I'd prefer bein' alone on a planet..." He pushed his cup away in anger.

I then recalled the time Rocket was ranting while he was drunk when we were about to meet The Collector. The way he almost killed Drax right then and there. I hadn't even realized at the time what the hell Rocket was so angry for because I was also drunk beyond belief, but now? I completely understood what he meant...

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I can't even imagine what that's like..." I became slightly sober.

"It ain't your fault anyway...I met Groot later and then soon enough...I met you." He gave me a small smile. He perked up after realizing what he had said. "But I- -uh, I mean I met you and the others too!" He stammered.

"Well I'm certainly glad that I met you." I smiled at him. "You've made my life interesting that's for sure. You and the others are like family to me now."

"Glad you think so, sweetheart." Rocket chuckled.

Rocket waved his hand at the bartender in this joint and got us more drinks.

"Now let's get drinkin'!" Rocket held his drink up.

I joined him and we both clinked our drinks together laughing.

* * *

"Come on, babe...get up."

Someone kicked my leg gently.

"Uuuuugggh! Just get up, woman!"

I groaned and rolled over.

"Don't make me tickle you! You know I will, Stellar!" The voice teased.

I slowly sat up and felt a major head ache coming on.

"Now open them pretty eyes of yours and let's get goin'." He nudged me gently.

"But Peter...I don't wanna..." I whined.

"Stellar. I _ain't_ your brother. Now let's **go**." The voice sounded annoyed.

I slowly opened my eyes after rubbing them with the back on my hands.

"Oh. Hello, Rocket." I yawned.

"Ew...mornin' breath..." Rocket cringed. "Brush your damn teeth first, maybe get a quick bath, then we'll go. You smell like you've been at a whore house, sweetheart."

I blushed as my eyes widened dramatically.

"Would you stop saying things like that?!" I squeaked.

Rocket stared at me for five long seconds before he burst out into laughter.

"D- -did you just _squeak?! _Oh my god! I can't breathe!" He cackled. "Your voice went higher than Groot's!"

I glared at Rocket and got out of my bed before shoving him away to get a bath and get ready to go out. I could already tell that this would be the only time to myself for today. I began undressing quickly and got ready to take my quick bath.

_This was going to be a long day..._

"Hey, look...I'm sorry if I made yah angry, but it was pretty fuckin' hilarious and- -" Rocket stopped in his tracks after opening the door completely frozen. "And you're not wearing clothes..." Rocket's eyes grew large.

I was almost frozen in my spot and realized that look Rocket was giving me. I quickly found a towel and wrapped it around me.

"Rocket! What are you doing?!" I found my voice.

Rocket opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I was just uh...apologizing...and stuff and _holy shit_...may I say that your body is just...**wow**." Rocket blurted out.

"Rocket!" I glared at him.

"It wasn't an insult, sweetheart!" He held up his hands in defense.

_This is so awkward..._

"Just get out...okay?" I lowered my voice.

"Oh right...sorry again..." Rocket smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Rocket kept silent as we watched our guy from a distance. I tried so hard to focus on the criminal we were after. He seemed to be calming down from what I could tell, which was definitely a good sign. Soon enough, we'd be able to catch him and get our reward money like Rocket said.

"Listen, I've been thinking...we should get this loser tonight. What do yah say?" Rocket broke the silence.

I nodded in reply.

"So uh...you're not talkin' to me now? Is that it? We're really playing this fucking game?" Rocket folded his arms and gave me a look.

I rolled my eyes and continued to watch our target.

_Is he really doing this right now? _

"So I saw you naked this mornin'! It's not a big deal! It happens!"

I blushed as people walking by stared at us strangely.

"SHUT. UP." I glared at him.

"And she finally speaks! About time, sweetheart." Rocket smirked. "Got yah to talk didn't I?"

_Shit...he did that on purpose..._

"Seriously though, it's not that big a deal...I've seen it all before." He shrugged.

_Eewww...didn't need that image. _

"Didn't need to know that." I replied.

"Very true...sorry again." Rocket apologized. "Remind Quill that we need to put a lock on that door next time, alright?"

"Well maybe next time you should knock." I retorted.

"_Knock_...like that would have made a difference." Rocket huffed and folded his arms.

"Actually yes, it would have." I said pointedly.

"Don't go bein' a smart ass like your brother now." Rocket chuckled.

_Wow...for once he said nothing about me being like a stripper...that's a first..._

"_Me_ a smart ass? You're like the smart ass of the century and that's not an exaggeration either." I rolled my eyes. "The more time we spend together, I feel like I'm becoming more like you." I smirked.

"Ain't no thing like me, _except_ me. Got that?" Rocket returned the smirk.

* * *

_I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter! I tried making this as funny as possible maybe with a little fluff...I love Rocket...and I am Groot...that is all..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Here's the last chapter for this fanfic! I kind of had fun writing this chapter, but there were some parts I know I could do better on. Since I'm too lazy to change anything right now, this is all that you're getting. I'll be writing more fanfics of Rocket and Stellar, so don't sweat it alright? Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"Man am I pumped." Rocket smirked.

"What? For tonight?"

"No, I'm getting a new hot ride next week, **yes** tonight!" Rocket rolled his eyes.

"You are so mouthy sometimes..." I frowned.

"Only for you, sweetheart." Rocket winked at me.

I sighed as I sat down on my bed.

"I'm nervous..." I confessed.

Rocket turned around and stopped what he was doing.

"Hey...you'll do fine. You're with me remember?" Rocket put his small hand on my leg in comfort.

"What if I screw up? I've _never_ done anything like this before. I've only scavenged things with Peter..." I said.

"And now you can add bounty hunter to the list of things you've done." Rocket teased. "Just relax...as long as you stick to the plan, you should be okay- -"

"Unless something goes wrong..." I cut him off.

"_Unless_ something goes wrong..." Rocket finished with a sigh.

"So what **is** the plan?" I asked. "You never told me..."

Rocket smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Funny you should mention that...but hey! You can put that nice ass to good use at least!" Rocket pointed out.

"What did you do?" I felt my stomach drop.

"Well...in order for the plan to be set in motion...well you see..."

"Rocket..." I glared at him.

"Okay so, our guy goes to this place, nothing particular about it...but uh...I signed you up. You're gonna be a dancer tonight..." Rocket chuckled nervously.

"Wait...you actually went to a strip club and signed me up to be a dancer?!" I yelled in shock.

_Peter is going to kill me if he ever finds out about this...he'll mostly kill Rocket though...but then also kill me for listening to him..._

"It's for a distraction! He won't be able to take his eyes off of yah...I know **_I_** wouldn't..." Rocket assured me. "It'll be easy! I'm gonna slip something into his drink while he's watchin' you perform...he'll be out within minutes! Then we can haul his ass outta there and get our money! You're attractive,what can I say?"

"You're joking." I glared at Rocket.

"No, really, I think you're attractive." Rocket replied.

I rolled my eyes at his smart-ass tone.

"I can't do it! Peter would _kill_ me if he found out that I- -"

"He won't find out if yah don't tell him, it's not a big deal really. Look, I'll be there in the crowd. If anything goes wrong, I'll get yah outta there. I promise, babe." Rocket grew serious.

Rocket reached for my hand and held it tightly.

"Come on, Stellar. You can do this alright? Just dance like yah normally do and you'll be fine." Rocket told me.

"_Will_ I be fine?" I asked. "I've never danced in front of a crowd before. Especially a crowd of **men**..."

"I would never put you in danger like that and you know it. I'm not _that_ selfish..." Rocket said. "Listen, Stellar. I'm relying on you tonight. Can you do this or not? I won't make you go through with this if you're really not okay with it."

I looked into Rocket's eyes and sighed at the desperate look he was giving me.

"Alright...I'll do it..." I gave in.

Rocket gave me a sincere smile and squeezed my hand.

"Good." He replied.

* * *

"I really wish I had Peter's walkman with me...it's got my favorite songs on it..."

"Don't you mean the _only_ songs you've ever listened to?" Rocket corrected.

"Well I can't deny that Peter never really listens to anything else, but that selection of songs...but it's still good music. Maybe when this is all over, we can go visit Earth. See what it's like and stuff." I smiled at Rocket. "Maybe see if their music has gotten even better."

Rocket grew silent as if he was actually thinking it over.

"...maybe." Rocket answered. "And I'm not saying like maybe as in _definitely_ yes, but maybe as in, if _I'm feeling in the mood_ kind of maybe." Rocket added.

I pouted and folded my arms.

"What's so bad about Earth? I bet you've never even been there! Peter only said positive things about Earth. I mean, I'm sure Earth has it's flaws, but- -"

"Enough! I don't wanna hear you rant!" Rocket sighed in frustration. "_Women_...all they ever wanna do is talk..." He grumbled.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to make conversation." I snapped. "What would you rather have me do?"

Rocket's frown shifted into a devious grin.

"Well, there's a lot of things I'd rather you would do. I'm a kinky bastard, what can I say? Since I'm so nice though, I'll keep it PG." Rocket teased.

"PG?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"In short, I'm gonna keep things _appropriate_ and **not** say what's on my mind right now." Rocket winked at me.

I blushed and felt butterflies in my stomach.

_How does he have that affect on me?_

"By the way, I might have talked to the owner of the joint...I got him to pull a few strings, but you'll be able to have your 'favorite' song playin' while you dance. I thought it would help relax you a bit." Rocket mumbled softly.

I gave Rocket a small smile and crouched down, so I was at eye level with him.

"Just when I think you're despicable...you prove me wrong. Thanks for being thoughtful." I kissed his furry cheek.

Rocket tensed up and his eyes widened in surprise for a brief second before he regained his composure.

"I think you missed a spot, sweetheart." He smirked.

"Where?" I gave him a look of confusion. "Here?" I kissed his other cheek.

"Nope...but you're gettin' warmer. You know, I think being so _thoughtful_ for you should get me some kind of reward. And I ain't talkin' about money."

"Then what are you talking about?" I chuckled.

"This."

Rocket leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I squeaked in surprise as Rocket held my face, so I wouldn't move away. He groaned into the kiss and I jumped when I felt him biting my bottom lip.

_This...feels good...am I enjoying this? Oh dear lord, I think I am..._

Rocket deepened the kiss and pried my mouth open with his tongue. I felt that warm feeling in my lower belly intensify as I moaned softly into the kiss. As fast as the kiss started, it quickly came to an end.

"I told yah, I wouldn't be able to control myself around you. You're such a bad influence on me, sweetheart." Rocket smiled teasingly. "I'll just take one more for the road."

I was practically speechless as Rocket pecked my lips one last time before leaving the room.

_SHIT! He stole my first kiss!_

* * *

_I don't know if I can do this. What if I mess up?!_

I walked behind the stage as I told a security guard my name. After checking his list, he let me pass through. A woman with spikes coming out of her head grinned at me as she handed me some clothes.

"You'll have to change into these, sweetie." She winked at me.

I held up the outfit and examined it.

_WHAT?! I have to wear that?! It doesn't look like it'll even fit!_

"Are you sure this is in my size?" I blushed.

"Honey, you have a body like mine. You'll fit...besides, it stretches a lil." She chuckled.

She gently pushed me into a small room for me to get changed in. I slowly undressed and grew embarrassed as I had no idea of how to get into this outfit. I cracked the door open slightly and the girl gave me a look of confusion.

"Excuse me? Could you help me get into this?" I mumbled softly.

She smirked and stepped into the room. I tried to cover myself up, and she only laughed.

"It's nothin' I haven't seen already. Just turn around and let me help you get in this thing."

I felt like I couldn't even breathe as she put the outfit on me. I could feel it tightening on me.

"Rookies..." She mumbled under her breath. "Let's do your makeup and you'll be ready to go."

We stepped out of the room and she handed me weird looking boots. I reluctantly put them on and followed her.

_Rocket better be grateful when this is over..._

* * *

Rocket's POV

This job will be easy, as long as Stellar goes along with the plan, we'll have the money by tomorrow night and then we can finally go home. I came inside and saw the owner of the joint smirk at me knowingly.

_Stellar's probably goin' next isn't she?_

I nodded at the owner with a fake smile and took my seat at a safe distance from our target. I had to wait until Stellar could dance, that was when I could finally make a god damn move.

"Our next performer is a little new, but if we give her some applause, I'm sure she'll come out and make it worth our while." The owner spoke up.

I ground my teeth together and tried so hard to keep my mouth shut.

_Why was I protective over her right now? NOW of all times?!_

I pushed away these feelings and began to stand from my seat as I headed over towards the bar. I leaned on the counter and glared at the bartender.

"Hey, you."

He looked at me in confusion.

"Yeah, you. Come here." I hissed.

The reptile like creature came over to me.

"Yes, sir?"

"That guy over there. Did he order a drink yet?" I gestured towards my target.

"Uh, yes. I was about to bring it to him." He nodded.

"Slip this in there." I smirked and handed him a small pill.

"Sir?" He looked baffled.

"That guy over there is a well-known fugitive, smart guy." I rolled my eyes. "I need you to slip this drug in his drink."

The dumb ass grew nervous and his entire body began shaking in fear.

_Oh brother..._

"What do I do?" He asked worriedly.

"Just act normal and hand him his drink, dumb ass." I put the pill inside of the small glass.

The pill began to dissolve quickly. Mr. Shaky Leaf nodded and walked over slowly to my target. I watched from a distance as he took the drink from the obviously nervous bartender. I was about to lose it and stepped in before our target got suspicious.

"HEY BARTENDER! WHAT CAN A GUY DO TO GET A FUCKIN' DRINK, HUH?!" I shouted across the crowded room.

The bartender stood up straight and ran back over to the bar.

"What the fuck was that you dumb ass?" I hissed at him. "I said act normal didn't I? You did the exact opposite!" I growled.

"I- -I'm sorry sir! I just got nervous!" He cried.

"SSH! You're making it obvious that I'm up to something!"

I cautiously turned around and saw that the target hadn't even had a sip of his damn drink.

_Shit...if he doesn't drink that...I am so fucked._

A familiar song began playing and my jaw practically hit the floor when I saw Stellar.

_Shit...she looks like a stripper for sure..._

**AAAAhAAaahhhAahhh! Hooked on a feeling! **

Stellar did her best not to look at the crowd and closed her eyes.

**I'm high on believin'! That you're in love with meeeeee!**

Stellar swung her hips to the beat of the song. Her eyes widened when a pole came out from the stage. She hesitantly gripped the pole and clenched her thighs around it as she spun around the pole with her legs giving everyone a view of her cleavage. I almost lost focus of our target, who looked very interested. I finally saw him take a sip of his drink and I smirked as I started to slowly head towards his seat.

**Lips as sweet as candy! Its taste is on my mind! Girl, you've got me thirsty! For anotheeerr cup of wiiiiine!**

Stellar got off of the pole and slapped her ass which got a few whistles from the crowd.

_That last dancer did that didn't she? Stellar picked up a few tricks I see..._

**Got a bug from you girl, but I don't need no cure. I'll just stay a victim, if I can for suuuUUURRE!**

Stellar blew a kiss at some random guy and he had his tongue out like some sick animal. I grew stiff as she grinded on the pole.

_Shit, it's like she's actually experienced..._

**All the good love, when we're all alone! Keep it up girl, yeah, you turn me on!**

**AAAAAHhhhhaaahhhAaahhh! I'm hooked on a feeling! I'm high on believing! That you're in love with meeeeeeee!**

The song slowed down a bit and Stellar did a hair flip that almost made me think she looked like some angel.

_Damn does she look hot...Quill is gonna kill me if ever hears about this..._

**All the good love, when we're all alone. Keep it up girl, Yeah, you turn me on. AAAAAAhhhhAAAaaaahhhAaahhhhh! **

Stellar shook her hips along the beat again and I could feel my face grow warm.

**I'm hooked on a feeling! Oh, I'm high on believing! That you're in love with meeee!**

I looked at the target and noticed that he was growing drowsy.

_About time, you damn loser._

**I'm hooked on a feeling! And I'm high on believing! That you're in love with meeeee!**

**Yeah, I said I'm hooked on a feeling! And I'm high on believing! That you're in love with meeee! I'm hooked on a feeling~~**

Stellar finished off with one last pose that almost made forget what I was doing. I looked back at the target and noticed he was finally out cold, so I made my move. Every male in the entire place went berserk and cheered for Stellar. Stellar blushed and quickly went back stage like she couldn't handle the attention. I hesitantly poked the guy's head, making sure he was asleep. I smirked in satisfaction when he didn't even move. After a few minutes, Stellar came out in her usual outfit and found me in the crowd.

"Is he...?" She seemed nervous.

"Nah, just out cold. Can't get that reward with him dead, now can we?" I replied. "Help me move him..."

Stellar nodded and had his arm over her shoulder in under a minute. She struggled for a minute or two, but was able to carry him.

"I wish Groot was big again...then he could have done the heavy lifting." Stellar sighed.

"Just relax. The ship is parked nearby. It shouldn't be far." I rolled my eyes.

Stellar grew silent and nodded.

"So...that was _some show_ back there. Didn't think you'd be that convincing, but hey...I guess I was wrong about that." I grinned.

Stellar blushed and glared at me.

"I just...I kind of got into it a little bit..." She admitted.

"You sure did, but I wouldn't tell your brother that." I teased.

After a few more minutes, we made it to the ship and locked up the target after getting restraints on him.

* * *

"And just what did you do to catch this one, hm?" Nova Prime gave Rocket a look of suspicion. "Anything illegal?"

"Nah, I don't swing that way anymore, toots." Rocket smirked. "_Remember?_"

"Ah, Miss Quill. It's good to see you again." Nova Prime smiled at me.

"Thank you. It's nice to you as well." I gave her a small smile.

"Is he telling the truth?" Nova gestured to Rocket.

"Yes. We didn't do anything illegal. As far as I know anyway..." I answered.

Nova Prime nodded and gave a signal to her assistant to have our little fugitive taken away by the Nova Corps.

"Well since you both did the galaxy a favor, I suppose it's fair to give you the reward money." Nova Prime said.

Rocket grinned as I shrugged.

_I mean let's be honest? What use do I have for money? I don't ever buy anything._

"Now we're talkin'. Lead the way." Rocket chuckled.

Nova Prime sighed as we followed her.

* * *

"Hey...why didn't you take the reward money?" Rocket spoke up. "I told yah I'd split with you..."

I put the ship on auto pilot and sat down with Rocket.

"I didn't want it anymore...I guess I just had fun spending time with you and that was reward enough..." I gave him a small smile.

Rocket perked up and gave me a look of surprise.

"Honestly...I didn't know what you meant when you said you liked me, but eventually...I kind of figured it out..." I blushed.

"Yeah and?" Rocket grew defensive. "Look I already know what you're gonna say, so don't waste your fuckin' breath alright?"

"I was gonna say that I feel weird around you...in a _good_ way." I said. "Every time we're alone together, I get this weird warm and fluttering sensation in my belly and- -"

"Alright, no need to get all sappy on me." Rocket gave me a smirk.

"What I'm trying to say is, I think I like you too..." I giggled.

Rocket reached for my hand and gripped it tightly.

"So...now that we've let the cat outta the bag...what do you wanna do about it?" Rocket asked.

"I don't know...I'm definitely not experienced in this type of field...I think we all know that." I smiled at him.

"Very true..." Rocket nodded.

"And I think that...I would like to give us a try. But only if you want to..."

"Sweetheart, I've been waitin' to claim you as mine since the day we met and that's not an exaggeration either." Rocket smirked.

I blushed and averted my gaze.

"I don't think I'm ready for _that_ yet..."

"What're you talkin' about?" Rocket's eyes widened in realization. "OH! Nah! That ain't what I meant! I know yer a delicate little flower, Quill. Besides, your brother would kill me if I even thought about havin' my way with you. I was just talkin' about _marking_ you, so that everyone knew you were mine. I know sex is a little sensitive subject for you, so we can save that shit for later, alright? We don't need to rush into this." Rocket assured me.

"Marking me?" I gave him a look of confusion.

"This is gonna be fun." Rocket grinned deviously. "Think of it as a _love bite_..."

My eyes widened and I could feel my face heat up.

"Wanna give it a go?" Rocket asked.

"Ummm...sure..." I hesitantly replied.

"Now hold still and just enjoy it..." Rocket stood up and sat in my lap.

**THE END!**

* * *

_I hope you guys liked the ending...it's okay if you didn't. But hey! They're together now! Yaaaaayy...let me know what you think, but be nice please! I'm a sensitive soul...I'll write another fanfic in a while. I'm getting ready for school and stuff. _

_PS: I am Groot._

_PSS: Never mind, WE are Groot._


End file.
